It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This
by Jack Dark Ghost
Summary: "It wasn't supposed to be like this, I know. I still don't know when or how, all I know it happened. Maybe is because I got used to your presence after all this time together or because we're alike, like Sherlock and…" "Like Sherlock and Watson" finished Haibara with a small smile. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Shinichi didn't know how it's happened, neither when it occurred, maybe it was before he save her from the bus hijack, or when she told him about her encounter with Vermouth.

Maybe it was his desire to protect everyone, Agasa called it once "Hero Complex", or that he always has the feeling that she never was really "fine" when she told him all those times while she was researching for the cure in Agasa's basement.

All that Shinichi knew was that he had developed feelings for his fellow partner. The evil-eye yawny girl. The reason of his shrunken status.

Conan sighed while he tried to read some of his old Sherlock Holmes books at the Mouri's residence. He could hear Ran's voice in the other room at the phone.

Nothing was like it supposed to be.

Conan knew from the start that it was going to be hard to defeat the Black Organization. Hell, he sometimes thought it was becoming pointless to try to outmatch them without even knowing who was the Head behind it.

Conan tried to erase all the memories from his latest dreams. Somehow, they all ended with him without a t-shirt, a strong breeze blowing his hair and Ai in his arms.

_Ai._

Her name sound strange in his lips, even in his mind. It was strange how her simple name could make he wonder sometimes if it was the kanji for Sorrow and not for Love.

He wished that it was the later sometimes.

Conan sighed again, it was getting late and even the best cases of his favourite detective couldn't make him concentrate.

_Damn. It._

He was supposed to end up with Ran at the end. Like every fairy tale, he was going to be the knight in shining armour and Ran was supposed to be the damsel in distress. Haibara's role was the Evil Witch's one.

But… Some things aren't what they mean to be. Conan knew that he should have foreseen it. After all, after months of working with a member of the opposite sex it would eventually bond them together. It was natural after all.

The saddest part was that he didn't know much about her. They were close, that's for sure, but they never actually had any sort of conversation without mentioning the Black Organization or the antidote.

Conan really wanted to change that.

Frustrated, he threw the book that he was holding and took a glare to the clock in the wall.

19:34 P.M.

Conan thought about all the scenarios that actually could happen if he visited Haibara at this hour. Inwardly, he winced at the possible outcome; he knew that it wouldn't be good, he could foresee it.

Still, he wanted to do something tonight, even if the chances of success were minimal.

Getting himself together and expecting the worse, Conan put around himself a coat and headed to the door.

He was going to do something tonight, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

Conan stood in front of Agasa's house impassive, his subconscious was telling him that this was a terrible idea but he paid no mind at all.

Until the door opened, and a strawberry blonde appeared in sight, a questioning eyebrow adorning her pretty face.

"Any reason for showing up at this hour, Kudo-kun?" asked the girl with a bored tone.

"W-Well…" mumbled Conan. All of his courage and strength, leaving him at the very moment.

"What? Are you going to stand there and gap at the door like an idiot or are you going to say something useful for once?"

Haibara looked at the gaping figure of Conan, who was suddenly very sell conscious about his display. Maybe all those temporary antidotes finally affected Kudo's brain and damaged him beyond repair.

_Smooth move Shinichi, you totally made a fool of yourself._

"If you came here just to stand there to waste my time, then I'll better go back inside…"

"Wait, Ai!" interrupted Conan before Haibara could close the door.

_Did just I said it out loud?_

Haibara froze in her spot at being called Ai by Conan, it was the very first time he called her like that.

"Uhm, sorry, I mean, can I come in, Haibara? I want to talk with Agasa and I'm feeling tired" rambled Conan over his mistake.

"Okay..."

Conan walked by the still frozen girl who just looked at Conan with a glare, her cheeks a bit pink from the incident.

Hurriedly, Conan made his way to Agasa's room, feeling Haibara's questioning glare in his back.

Sighing heavily, and with his back pressed against the cold wall, Conan tried to think how to get out of this mess. Maybe, he should have asked his parent for tips…

Uhm yeah-no.

"Any reason why you're standing there like that, Kudo-kun?" Haibara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Stifling a nervous laugh, Conan tried his best to look nonchalant and looked at the impassive looking girl in the corridor's end.

"I knocked the door but Agasa is not responding, it's look like he's asleep" commented Conan with a shrug.

"Really? But I just talked with him not long before you came here" commended dryly Haibara.

"Maybe he was tired, how about you, aren't you tired?" said Conan trying to not look busted.

"Well…I was planning of taking a good bath before you interrupted" said Haibara with a smirk.

Conan tried to not imagine Haibara's naked body in the shower, her milky legs and her well-endorsed…

"What's wrong, Kudo-kun? You face's all red. Do you have a fever?" mocked Haibara with false concern.

"W-What? No, Yes. Maybe…." Mumbled Conan trying to not look at the smirking girl.

"Are you sure you came here to talk with Agasa? I don't think you do"

"Really? Then I'd come?"

Haibara's smirk widened if possible, and walking seductively as a seven years old could be, she approached Conan.

"I don't know, something tell me that you came here for me" she whispered into Conan's ear. Trying to not look perturbed, Conan did his best to look confident.

"And what if I tell you that you're wrong?" said Conan mastering his best straight voice

"And what if I tell you that I don't believe you?" retorted Haibara, and with a satisfied smile she started to move from her position. Not long enough, Conan took her forcefully from her arms and spun her around, making her to stand between him and the wall.

"Maybe you're right, and I came here for you" said Conan with a new confidence boost.

Haibara looked a bit taken back by the sudden change of Conan's attitude and before she could say something, Conan took her face with his hands and lowered his head to her.

"What if I tell you that I can't stop thinking about you? Would you believe me?" whispered Conan, his lips only 1 inch apart from hers.

"I-I…"

Haibara's response was cut by Conan's soft lips pressed against hers. Conan could feel Haibara's form stiffen from the sudden contact, but he wasn't going to retract, not now. It wasn't before some time that she eventually started to kiss him back, her lips slowly starting to work against his owns. The kiss was somewhat clumsy, Conan wondered if she just surprised or something else.

Slowly, Conan separated himself from the still surprised girl and a goofy smile was displayed in his features.

"I'm sorry, did you said something?" said Conan, happy with himself after actually surprise the cold and distant Ice Queen.

"Kudo-kun…Why?" was the sole response from the girl, whose face went full scarlet after being caught off guard like that.

"Do I need a reason?"

"What about…you know…" drifted off Haibara not meeting his eyes, trying to now show her eyes with a bit of hope in theirs.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, I know. I still don't know when or how, all I know it happened. Maybe is because I got used to your presence after all this time together or because we're alike, like Sherlock and…"

"Like Sherlock and Watson" finished Haibara with a small smile. Conan just grinned in response.

"Are you sure about this? What about the others…" said Haibara still doubting the whole thing, her features finally showing emotions.

"I'm not really sure about all of this, but who I'm to deny my guts? They've helped me during all my cases, I know best to trust in them" responded Conan before kissing Haibara again.

Yeah, it wasn't supposed to be like this, Conan was damn sure about this, but hell, nothing was written in stone, especially what the future hold.

* * *

My pathetic attempt at an Ai/Conan, excuse all the typos and bad redactions.


End file.
